


Facebook drabble challenge 2

by Slashfangirl



Series: Facebook Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashfangirl/pseuds/Slashfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>facebook drabble challenge week 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facebook drabble challenge 2

These are the facebook drabble chalenge Week 2 words enjoy!  
~Girding

Well Derek and i are Girding our loins before we come out to Strauss I hope this goes well thought Spencer as they entered he office.

~Pinpoint

Derek never could pinpoint the exact moment he realized that he loved Spencer with all of his being. He realized in that moment he never wanted Spencer to leave his side.

~Chance

"Give him a chance" was what Garcia told Spencer when Derek asked him out and it was the best thing he ever did.

~Specified  
"I specified Purple roses for this wedding!" Yelled Garcia at the florist. Derek came up behind her and said "baby girl its ok i like purple tulips just as well"


End file.
